makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Mega Man
Bio The robotics expert Dr. Thomas Light worked to create a humanoid robot. This robot would demonstrate an advanced artificial intelligence program that would allow it to make decisions based on vague commands and directions. After a prototype that escaped, Dr. Light eventually created two successful robots, Rock (Aka Mega Man) and Roll. This prompted Dr. Light to create several robots. However, his rival Dr. Albert Wily stole some of the robots, along with the prototype. Since then, Megaman has been battling Dr. Wily and his Robot Masters. Movelist Skill Cards *Mega Buster: Megaman's signature move. Just by pressing the button, he shoots out a uncharged blue energy beam. Holding the hard punch will cause Megaman to charge up. He can continue to charge until the button is let go. The charged version releases a powerful charged orange beam that hits opponent multiple times. The longer it is charged, the more hits it will do. *Mega Uppercut: Megaman does a powerful uppercut his opponent. *Hornet Chaser: MegaMan will launch a Hornet from his Mega Buster, the Hornet then homing in the opponent and striking them. *Laser Trident: Megaman shoots out energy tridents from his Mega Buster. *Thunder Wool: Megaman will shoot a piece of Thunder Wool from his Mega Buster up into the sky, then a lightning bolt strikes the ground. *Ice Wave: MegaMan will emit a wave of Ice energy across the floor. Upon contact with the opponent, the opponent will get frozen. *Wave Burner: Megaman will emit a flamethrower from his Mega Buster, waving it up and down. *Top Spin: Megaman spins around really fast. *Charge Kick: Megaman does a low fast sliding kick. Spell Cards *Rain Flush: MegaMan will release a Rain capsule up into the air from his Mega Buster, and several energy blasts fall down on the opponent. *Rush Drill: Rush appears and Megaman merges with him, causing Rush to transform into a drill with Megaman driving it. Then he proceeds to attack the opponent. *Eddie Summon: Megaman will summon an Eddie to the screen, who will then drop a Power chip, increasing his health if he gets it. This attack can be stolen by opponents. Last Word *Hyper Megaman: Megaman will emit a small field of energy around himself, extending outward a certain distance before disappearing. If the opponent is in the radius of the energy wave, Rush, Beat and Eddie will all combine with Megaman, turning him into a larger version of himself. Megaman will then fire a huge beam from his Mega Buster and also fire missiles. Misc. *Battle Intro: Megaman teleports into the arena and says “Super Fighting Robot Megaman at your service!” *Taunt: He does the rabbit ears taunt and says “Na Na Na Na Na!” *Victory Pose: Rush appears besides him and Megaman says, “C’mon Rush, let’s go home.” He and Rush then teleport out of the arena. Winning Quotes That was a neat attack! I think I'll try it now! I’m too young to be called Megaman? What’s that supposed to mean? Why must I fight you?! We are not enemies! Minimum damage taken…that's a good sign. Vs. Self: *Sigh* Another clone? Will Wily ever learn? Vs. Roll: Little sis, we’ve been over this. The reason why I fight is because I’m a combat robot and you’re not. Vs. Bass: This is the end of the line, Bass! Get out of here! Vs. Tron: Uh….Sorry, Miss. You seem to be mistaking me for someone else…. Vs. Zero: So you're a partner of my future self? That's pretty cool I guess. Vs. Dr. Wily: I've finally got you, Wily! This time you're not getting away from me! Vs. Ryu, Ken, Sakura and Akuma: Wow! I didn’t know there were humans who can fire Charged Mega Buster shots from their hands! Vs. Morrigan and Felicia: Oh, I should’ve known you’re not a robot master. I didn’t think Wily could make something this…pretty. Vs. Captain Commando: I’m one of the most famous heroes from Capcom? Cool, I didn’t know that! Vs. BB Hood: You kind of reminded me of my little sister… well at first… Vs. Jon Talbain: Wow, you fought like Slash Man. If only I had an ice weapon. Vs. Batsu: Something wrong? Oh, Rush. Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite. Vs. Strider Hiryu: First time I’ve ever seen a real live ninja. You were almost too fast for me… Vs. Hsien-Ko and Hong Meiling: I like Chinese food sometimes, but trying to use those chopsticks is a real pain in the butt. Vs. Chun Li: Wh-whoops! You’re a cop?! I thought you were just some woman! Sorry about that! I respect the law… Vs. Saki: I’m not gonna join your army! I have my own business to take care of! Vs. Reimu, Sakuya and Sanae: So you exterminate these Youkai? Maybe you and I should team up sometime! Vs. Mystia: Your singing reminds me of Splash Woman….though hers wasn’t this hypnotic. Vs. Marisa, Patchouli and Yumemi: Ehh…I don’t really believe in Magic….Well, there is Magic Man, but his are built in. Vs. Jin: Whoa! Where did you get that robot?! Please don’t say Wily…. Vs. Nitori: For such a young girl, you’re a great Inventor! I should ask Dr. Light if he can make you his assistant! Vs. Kaguya and Reisen: So you’re from the moon? I wonder if Astro Man has met you…. Vs. Aya: So you’re a tengu? So that’s where Tengu Man came from! Vs. Yuuka: You know, you really remind me of Plant Man…. Vs. Utsuho: Oh my! Your Energy is nothing like I’ve ever faced before! You really kept me on my toes! Vs. Suika: You really pack a punch! Goes to show you can't judge a book by it's cover! Vs. Komachi: You are quite obsessed with the dead….You and Skull Man would be good friends. Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: A vampire, eh? You should probably meet Shade Man. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: Quick Man? Oh sorry. I thought you were someone else. Vs. Cirno: This is nothing compared to Ice Man! Vs. Youmu and Soki: We don't have that many trained swordsmen in my time, but you easily match the ones that do exist. Vs. Murasa, Yuyuko and Komachi: I didn't think any of my weapons would work against the undead. Vs. Alice: Wow, it's like Wily's army, only smaller and a lot tougher. Vs. Yukari, Kokoro, Asura and Gene: Man, none of the robot masters I fought can hold a candle to this girl/guy! Vs. Iku: You're different from the other fish I had to fry. Vs. Keine: My world needs teachers like you. Vs. Mokou: And I thought Fireman was dangerous. Vs. Ichirin and Byakuren: You pack a bigger punch than all the other robots. Vs. Futo: You give off a harmonious feeling about you. I like you. Vs. Miko: You could hear what I said from so far away? That's kinda creepy. Vs. Koishi: Why couldn't I read her movements? Vs. Mamizou: Just because you can look like me doesn't mean you can match my weapons. Vs. Rumia and Wriggle : I'm afraid I'll have to turn you in. Vs. Momiji, Kagerou and Amaterasu: Oh look, Rush. It looks like you have some new friends. Vs. Mima, Shinki, M. Bison and Wesker: I won't let you terrorize humanity for whatever reason! Vs. Shikieki and Phoenix Wright: Sorry if I caused any trouble, but I'm trying my hardest to prevent way worse. Vs. Guile and Cammy: Where did the army learn moves like that? Vs. Juri: No one appreciates a bully. Vs. Dante, Nero and Trish: Glad there are more hunters out there keeping the world safe. Vs. Vergil: How many do you need to sacrifice just for power?! Answer me! Vs. Chris and Jill: Don't worry. I'll provide back up if more of those things show up. Vs. Arthur: Down in 2 shots... Vs. Frank West: You should leave. No story is worth your life. Vs. Ruby Heart: You again? Long time no see. Vs. Hayato: Why does that weapon remind me of something? Vs. Tenshi: So you teamed up with Dr. Wily just because you were bored? Miss, pardon me for saying this, but you are crazy! Vs. Yuugi: Roll...can I get some repairs? I think she tore my arms off in that fight... Vs. Satori: I've already fought robots with psychic powers. Yours is no surprise. Vs. Tessa: Do you really think humans can cope with the knowledge you discovered? Vs. Firebrand: Gotta avoid overheating. Vs. Medicine: What did humans ever do to you, huh? Vs. Anakaris: Pharaoh Man? Oh no sorry I thought you were someone else… Vs. Amingo: I wonder if you’re a prototype design of Plant Man… Vs. Nue: Wow. You're kinda mean. Vs. Sonson: Wait, did Wily make a robot master with monkey powers? Vs. Kogasa: An umbrella? Wily must be getting really desperate when making his robots. Vs. Spencer: Are humans trying to become robots? Vs. Hina: And I thought Top man was a crazy spinner. Vs. Masamune: Humans can generate electricity, too? Vs. Kasen: Controlling animals? Is this a new robot master? Vs. Dan: I honestly have no idea what you're trying to prove. Vs. Seija: I was remodeled to fight creeps like you. Vs. Nick: I’ll provide cover. You just get out of here. Vs. Seiga: I won’t let you manipulate people for your petty schemes! Ending (Megaman is about to face off against Dr. Wily and Bass.) Megaman: Wily! Don’t think you’re getting away easily! Wily: Ha ha ha! Bass, attack! Bass: With pleasure. Let’s go, Mega Dork! Megaman: Time for me to unleash my secret weapon! Master….. (Megaman hits them with a Master Spark.) Megaman:…..Spark!!!!!! Bass: What the?! Dr. Wily: AHH!!!! My pod is damaged! I’m losing control! (Megaman approaches Dr. Wily along with Reimu, Marisa and Sanae.) Dr. Wily: W-wait! I admit defeat! Don’t take me in! Megaman: That’s not gonna work this time, Wily. You’re coming with us. Wily: W-where are you taking me?! Reimu: To a little lady named Shikieiki Yamaxanadu. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Characters